I'm not gay Alright, maybe a bit
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: SpikeXander Spike asks Xander an interesting question


Disclaimer: I of course do not own anything in this story. Or anything that this story is talking about. Not even a car. *sigh*

Right, just a quick thanks to Sailor Wade, Dark-English-Rose and Polo for their help and encouragement. *hugs them all*  Hmm, I'd never really wanted to write Spike/Xander 'cause it's done so often but it looks as though I've joined the masses. Please enjoy. Reviews are always good things. 

I'm not gay…Alright, maybe a bit

Nari

"Are you gay?"

There was a resounding crack as the suddenness, not to mention the subject, of the question caused Xander to sit up rather suddenly, momentarily forgetting that he was laying on his back under his dad's car in an effort to fix it. He hadn't even realized that anyone had come in to the garage.

With a slight groan, he rubbed his now sore forehead, smearing it with grease as he did so, and pushed himself out from under the car. Spike looked down at him, falsely repentant.

"Sorry," not looking sorry at all.  

Xander shook his head, dismissing it. "What did you say?" He knew, of course, but he wanted to be sure. No sense making an idiot of himself only to find he had actually heard wrong. 

"Are you gay?" Nope, he'd heard right then. 

"Okay...Huh?" Probably best to make sure a third time. 

Spike rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question."

"Gay? I'm not...Gay?" As if it was the most insane notion in the world. "Why would you ask that?" And he certainly wasn't getting defensive. 

Spike shrugged and looked at him a bit oddly. "It was just a question, no sense getting all worked up over it."

"I'm not…worked up. But why would you think that? Would I be interested in Anya if I were gay?"

"Don't take it so personal, Xan. Are you bi?"

"What? No!" Xander looked a little insulted at that. Spike raised an eyebrow. Xander calmed himself down. Or tried to. Tried to make it look like he wasn't about to panic. "Look, I'm not bi, I'm not gay. I don't know what made you think that but just...don't. Think that. Because I'm not. Gay that is." 

Spike still had an eyebrow raised. Like he didn't believe Xander. Which Xander was certain he didn't. Maybe it was the nervous babbling. "Whatever you say."

"Right. I'm just going to...work." He gestured at the car and laid down again to slide back under it. Didn't want Spike to see just how flustered he was. 

There was silence for a few moments in which Xander did no work on the car. Tried instead to get his heartbeat back to normal. A light touch to his knee made him jump again and another crack as he hit his head for a second time. Spike had to be doing that on purpose.

"Xander! Sorry." He actually managed to sound a little bit sorry that time. 

Xander rubbed his head, smeared more greased, and got out from under the car again. He looked at Spike, a little perplexed. "Why are you still here?" 

"Because I am. Gay that is. Well, technically bi." 

"What?" Xander nearly squeaked out. He shook his head. He was useless in these situations. Not that there was a situation because this conversation clearly wasn't really happening. Maybe he'd knocked himself out after the first time he'd hit his head. 

Spikes' hand was still on his knee. "You don't need to be afraid, Xander." Wow, was Spike trying to be soothing? Definitely knocked out then.

He swallowed. "I'm not." The slight tremor in his voice sort of ruined that though. Let one person that he felt interest in - and he did *not* just admit that to himself – show even the remotest interest and he became a blathering idiot, incapable of holding a lie. Although person didn't exactly apply here. And now his thoughts were blathering. Great.

Once again, Spike had a disbelieving look on his face. "Yes, you are." 

"I don't know what you're talking about. Also I don't care. What are you even doing up here? You should be downstairs tied to your chair." Offensive defense, best way to go. 

Spike smirked. Perhaps not the best way to go in this case though. "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" 

"Yes. But no! Not like that." And he wasn't blushing. Because he didn't do that with Spike. He didn't do a lot of things with Spike and thank God for that. He sat up and shifted away from Spike, trying to do it in a way that said he really didn't give a damn that Spike still had his hand on Xander's knee. Because he didn't give a damn. 

Only Spike went with him, so it didn't work out to well. At least it had gotten Spike's hand off his knee. Granted that was because said hand had now slid up to his hip. Oh God. Worse, this was much worse. He realized he had his eyes closed and opened them, only to find that Spike had some how gotten their faces mere inches apart. Xander jerked his head back and hit it against the door of the car. 

"Owowow!"

Spike raised an impassive eyebrow at him. "Clever. You keep doing that you'll lose whatever sense you had." He paused to think. "Not really a big worry actually."

Xander glared. "It's your fault!" Now that was mature. "Just…Go back to your chair." Tried to wave Spike away, pointedly took hold of his wrist to move his hand off Xander's hip where it never should have been resting in the first place. A deft twist had Spike's wrist loose though and suddenly he was gripping Xander's hand. 

Xander gritted his teeth. "What exactly is it you want, Spike?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Here I thought I couldn't possibly make it any more obvious."

"…I'm going to go now." So said, he stood. Or tried to at least. But Spike's hand grasping his held him fast and kept him where he was. He raised an eyebrow. "You wanna let go?"

"You wanna answer me truthfully?"

"I'm not gay!"

"You're missing the concept of the truth."

"And you're missing the concept of me *not* being gay."

"Don't think so. I can prove it to you."

"Right. How do you figure that?"

A smirk was the only thing he got in reply. Then Spike was moving, still keeping a grip on his hand so he couldn't get away too easily. Not that Xander was really trying all that hard to get away. Probably in shock over the whole bizarre encounter.

Spike's free hand was on his shoulder, effectively keeping him pushed back against the cars door. If he were able to scoot just a little to the left he'd be in reaching distant of a wrench. Maybe he could knock Spike on the head and run for it before Spike even knew what hit him. It was a good plan in theory. Until Spike slide a leg between his thighs and coherent thought came grinding to a halt. It hadn't exactly been zipping along at high speeds tonight anyway. 

Then he was practically crawling over Xander, closing the distance between them. And God, why wasn't Xander pushing him away? And was that really Xander making that pathetic gasping noise? He realized he had his eyes closed again when he felt entirely unnecessary breath ghost over his face. A millisecond later and soft cool lips pressed against his own. 

He gasped and jerked his head back. Hit his head once again on the car. Figured that yep, that had to be it. That first whack to the skull had clearly scrambled his brains a bit and every one after that simply made it worse. Spike snickered against him but those lip never left his. Just kept up the tantalizingly light contact that left Xander wanting nothing but more. 

Then, just like that, the lips were gone but the weight of Spike still remained. He opened his eyes and blinked at a smirking Spike. 

"I told you."

"What? How does you forcing me prove anything?" He sounded very much affronted.  

"You didn't push me away." 

"How was I supposed to push you away when you had me pinned?" Spike looked down. Xander looked down. Saw that he was very much free; Spike's hands weren't touching him. Xander thought maybe his eye twitched. 

"You're gay." Spike said with cocky assuredness. 

"I'm not gay…" Spike just looked at him, waiting for the truth. Xander sighed. "Alright, maybe a bit." 

"Thought so." With that he rose to his feet, turned on his heel and went back to the garage. Xander blinked after him. Great.  He closed his eyes and prayed for it to all go away.

His eyes blinked open to meet those of an annoyed looking vampire tied to the chair next to his bed. He blinked. Spike looked annoyed. He sat up in bed and looked around, glancing the clock that told him it was morning. Spike continued to look annoyed. He looked at Spike and tentatively touched his lips where he could feel the dream kiss. Spike…looked annoyed. 

"Well crap." 


End file.
